A Darkwing Dukc Fanfic Remake
by purpletwist
Summary: AKA: Darkwing Duck and the Tinker Toy Twins!: Lauchpad meets a nice girl on a day of shopping but she has a secret. Who is this mysterious Katie Brooks? This is a remake of my first Darkwing Duck fanfic!
1. Her name is Katie Brooks

**Greetings, I wanted to go back and rewrite this, make some changes update on the Grammar.**

 **I'll leave the original Up so you can see and compare.**

* * *

It was a nice spring day in St canard at St. Canard super market. a male duck with a cart walked down the isles. he read the list that he had in his left hand and another small list in his right.

" Lets see" he said reading the left list " eggs. milk, bread butter, carrots and apples." He turn to the list in his right hand , the list had things that were misspelled but the duck knew who it belong to " Quack-cola, Yummy gummy gators and Berry-O's".

Launch Pad McQuack wasn't a stupid duck but not a bight one. he been living with Drake Mallard and his daughter Gosalyn for 3 years. He knew which list belong to who. He was told by Drake not to get any sweets for Gosalyn but he still did it.

Launchpad doesn't mind the shopping, he grabbed a carton of milk. 2 crates of eggs , he gabbed a loaf of bread. he headed to the fruits and vegetable section, taking out a clear plastic bag his filled it with 5 nice red apples. He grabbed the bag of carrots once he completed Drake's list it was on to Gosalyn's list!

Going over to the sweets isle he tucked a packket of yummy gummy gators in between the bread and eggs. he went to over to the soda's and took a bottle of Quack-cola. The last stop was the cereal isle. he found what he was looking for he reached for the box but another hand touched with his. looking to where it lead his eyes met a female duck. she was a pretty duck. her hair was short brunet color. she had a blue shirt on with a white skirt. she had pretty hazel color eyes.

" Oh sorry" the both said taking back there hands.

" Did you want to get this cereal? Launchpad asked her

" Oh..why yes" she said reaching for it, she put it in her cart. Lauchpad took the box that was behind it " you like berry-O?" she asked

" Yeah me and the kid eat it for breakfast" he told her as she was one of his friends

" You have a kid?" she asked

" Well..she's my friends daughter" he told her

" She must sound like a cute little girl" she said " oh how rude of me to not introduce myself" she cleared her throat " I'm Katie Brooks" she held out her right hand

"Oh.. I'm Lauchpad Mcquack" he told her shaking her hand. Katie giggled

" You a cute one" she said, she took out a piece of paper, she took a pen and scribbled on it. then handed it to him. " Here's my number, if you want to get together some time call me" she said, she turn to her cart and continued her shopping.

/ / / / / / / /

Back at the Mallard's house a 12 year old girl took her skate board, she grind her self down the stairs on the railing.

" Gosalyn! " she heard a angry voice, Gosalyn saw her father standing next to the steps, arms folded and tapping his web foot.

" How many times have i told you not to do that?" He asked

" Sorry dad" she quickly said. Drake went back into the living room, he plopped himself on the sofa and turned on the Tv watching a game show. Lauchpad came in the door. Gosalyn held her hand up to him to halt

" Did you get the goods?" she asked. Launchpad fished through the bag and took out a bottle and handed it to the little girl. Gosalyn took the bottle

" Good work LP" she said. then the bottle was swept out from above her. Drake stood behind her

" Yeah good work LP" he said in a sarcastic tone " Gosalyn how many times have I told you about this stuff" he said pointing to the bottle

" Oh but dad" she whined " it's just a soda".

" Just a soda?" Drake said " yes it's a soda, with bad sugars and caffeine that could keep you up all night little lady"

" Dad" she complained " I was thirsty".

" Well there's something called water" he told her " try it some time". he walked away with the soda into the kitchen.

In the kitchen ,he unscrewed the lid and dumped it down the drain. Launchpad came in with the rest of the groceries

" Launchpad how many times have I told you" Drake started, once the bottle was empty he threw in the trash bin. The duck walked over and took the bags out of Lauch pads arms, he set them on the table. He found the packet of yummy gummy gators. he glared at his friend with the packet

" oh I bough those for myself" Launchpad lied. Drake slapped his fore head

" I don't know who's worse you or Gosalyn" he said. then he pulled out the cereal, a piece of paper was sticking to the box. he read the paper

" hmm.. Some one phone number" he said. Drake inspected the paper for finger prints.

" oh I almost forgot" he said. he went over to drake and took the paper " I met some one at the store" he said

" oh really? Drake said with a sarcastic tone why unpacking the bags. He put the sheet of paper on the counter. Then realization hit him! Drake he started to panic, the duck turned to Launchpad " Who was it, he shouted " you didn't give away my secret identity did you?" he demanded

" No,no DW. she was a nice woman by the name of Katie brooks". Launchpad explained. Drake feeling relief fainted on the table, the table split down the middle and groceries fell on the floor.

" Did Launchpad just get himself a date?" she asked. Drake sat back up

" Goaslyn" he shouted, He didn't like it when she would eavsedrop on him, missions or not she never learn to keep her beak out where it doesn't belong. the little duckling jump on her father pinning him down on the chest with her feet

" Well who is she?" she asked " are you going to call her?" Drake picked her up and placed her aside him.

" well...I'm not sure" he said

" I can help you out" she said. Gosalyn jumped up on the counter " operation: get launchpad a date!" she called out. Then Drake scolded her for standing on the counter.

* * *

 **Hope you like the new changes I made! And hope my grammar is better then before.**


	2. The first date

Gosalyn helped Lauchpad with his hair. first she combed it from the left then to the right. next she combed it all the way back then combed it all the way to the front. He looked in the mirror

" gotta look your best LP" she told him " girls like that". Drake came up behind her.

" How do you know about this little lady?" He asked

" I watch to many movies " she said

" I sure hope so" he told her, he knows Gosalyn is growing up and being 12 years old soon means she'll be a teenager! Something he not looking forward to. Launchpad looked in the mirro his hair all amess he used his hands to bring it back to it original style. Gosalyn gave a thumbs up.

" That's perfect" she said " Now go show us what your going to where for your date".

Launchpad came out of his room with his normal pilot gear. Gosalyn slapped her head

" Why don't you try another outfit" she suggested. he went back into his room. 9 minuets later he came out wearing a tuxedo, she shook her head " you look like your going to a prom". Launchpad went back into his room. another 5 minuets went bye he came out wearing a black tee shirt with blue jeans. Gosalyn formed her hands like a picture frame then gave a thumbs up

" That's good" she said " and your not over doing it".

/ / / /

It was 7:00. Lauchpad was heading at the door. Drake and Gosalyn were on the couch watching pelican's island

" Well I'm off" he said " wish me luck".

" Have a good time LP" Drake called out

" Don't mess up" Gosalyn told him. Launchpad opened the door and headed out.

" Well it's just you and me kiddo" Drake said to Gosalyn.

" So now what?" she asked

" Why don't you get one of your board games while I order Pizza" he said. Gosalyn jumped off the couch .

" I know the perfect game" she said running up to her room. Drake got off the couch to order the pizza.

/ / / / / /

Lauchpad waited at the Gold Diner. he looked at the watch on his left wrist. Then he saw a pretty woman in a red spaghetti strap shirt with an black skirt walking up to him.

" Oh sorry I'm late Launchpad" she said. Launchpad took a moment to recognize her

" Wow Katie" he said " you.. Look" he started " uh.. Great" he manage to complement her, this cause her to chuckle

" You look great your self" she said. the two headed in the dinner.

/ / / / /

Back at the Mallard's Drake was not felling so unlucky. Gosalyn had beat him in a game of Candy world, apology, cat trap, don't wake the baby and now he just lost to a game of poker.

" Gosalyn where did you learn to play poker?" he asked her

" oh I learned it at school" she said. Drake hated to admit, he remember kids in the 7th grade learning such card games.

" Of course" he mumble. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh it's about time the pizza got here" he said. he opened the door. there stood a dorky look teenager with a pizza box in his hand

" Here's your pizza" he said. Drake took the box. he handed the teen the money ans slammed the door in his face.

" Come on Gos" he said " let eat".

/ / / /

Back at the Diner. Launchpad and Katie took there seats. they all ready ordered drinks.

" So Lauchpad?" she asked " tell me about your self".

" Oh.." he said then took a sip of his drink " I'm like flying" he said

" that must be fun" she said " was it great to be up in the air?" she asked

" yes.. Untill I crash" he told her " I'm still working on some landings"

"Oh" she said " I think you can do it" she said

" Yeah I was pretty bad when I worked for Mr. McDee back in Duckberg" he told her " but I still flew"

" who's Mr. McDee?" she asked

" oh he's known as Scrooge Mcduck. he has three nephews of his own and we would go on all sorts of adventures" he told her. Kaite listen to his story

" What kind of adventures?" She asked.

" Well one time I was a spy" he told her.

" Oh a spy?" she asked "what was it like?"

"It's was hard" he told her " but after the first day I didn't like it" he told her.

"Anything else you did?" she asked

" I was a woodchuck scout master" he said " it was fun teaching kids about the great outdoors and all kinds of fun stuff".

" So you like kids?" She asked.

" Oh yeah there great little tykes" he said.

/ / / /

Back at the Mallards. Gosalyn was trying to escape Drakes wrath

" Gosalyn get back here!" He said.

" No way" she said. she dogged Drake's tackle

" Get back here young lady!" He called, Drake got her by the feet. He started to Drag her up the stairs

" Dad this isn't fair!" she cried out while digging her finger into the carpet floor.

" Well sorry Gos but you need to take your bath" he said. he dragged her into the bathroom, pushing her in there he slammed the door locking it

" Let me out Dad" she shouted.

" Once your cleaned" he said " then you can go strait to bed" he told her. Gosalyn pouted from inside the bathroom, She's 12 years old and still her dad make her go to bed at 8:30... On a Friday night!

/ / / /

Launchpad and Katie exit the dinner, both were laughing

" Oh Launchpad I had a great time" she said

"Me to Katie" he said . Katie looked at her watch

" Oh I'm sorry to end our date but I got to get going" she said. she called for a taxi " I love to go out with you again" she said as the taxi pulled up on the curb.

" Call me" she said as the taxi sped off.

" OK" he said.

/ / / /

Launchpad got home, he opened the door. Drake was cleaning up the dishes on the coffee table where he and Gosalyn had there pizza.

" Hey DW" he said

" Oh hi Launchpad" he said " so how was your date?" He asked

" It was great" he told him" Katie was a fun person and she would like to go out with me again!"

" That's nice" Drake said " well I'm about to turn in for the night" he said.

" Ok DW" Launchpad said " night" he told him going up the stairs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 of the remake. their are some minor changes and correcting but the chapter is left intact with the original.**

 **most of the games I mentioned are puns off of regular board games**

 **Candyworld: Candyland**

 **Cat trap : mouse trap**

 **Apology : sorry**

 **don't wake the baby: Don't wake daddy**

 **Next Chapter a certain villain will show up to cause trouble. stay tune.**


	3. Trouble at the ST Canard fair

Weeks have gone by since Launchpads first date. The two still see each other a couple times a week, some times it's dinner then it's movies, no mater what it was the two enjoyed being together.

One day Gosalyn was running home really fast. she ran into the house looking for Drake.

" Dad" she called out.

" I'm in the living room sweety" he said. she ran to the living room.

" Dad guess what" she said. Drake who was reading a paper in his favorite recliner looked over to pay attention

" What you got detention again?" he asked. The duckling folfed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance to his comment.

" No" she replied " The St Canard fair is in town" she said " can we go?" She asked, before Drake could say anything Launchpad butted in. He came from the kitchen with a cup of water

" Say that's not a bad idea" he walked up to Drake " I can introduce Katie to you" he told him. Drake though about it, it was kinda hard to think with four eyes staring at him. Gosalyn tried her little innocent face why Launch pad just looked the same.

" All right, alright" he said giving up" we'll go". Gosalyn jump

"Oh keen gear" she said.

" That's great" Launchpad said " so what day we'll be going?" he asked.

" We'll be going on Saturday" Drake suggested " I herd it was going to be a nice sunny day".

" Oh boy" Gosalyn got excited

" And Gosalyn" Drake started " you got be on your best behavior " he told her.

/ /

Launchpad went over to the phone. he dialed Katie's number.

" Hello?" A voice called.

" Katie you there?" He asked.

" Oh Launchpad hi" she said.

" Listen wanna come to the St. Canard fair with me?" he asked " you can meet my family".

" Oh that's sound wonderful" she said " when do you plan to go?"

" Were gonna go on Saturday" he told her.

" Oh" she said " What time?"

" 3:30" he told her.

" Ok stop bye my house at 3:00" she said.

/ / / / / /

Saturday came pretty quick Launchpad was driving while Drake was in the passenger's seat , Gosalyn was in the back..

" Do you know where she lives?" Drake asked

" Yeah she told me on our third date" Launchpad told him. They arrived at a small little red house with a black roof. Katie stepped out the door, she waved to the car. Launchpad waved back. Drake decided to get in the back with Gosalyn.

" Ready to go?" He asked Katie as she got in the car.

" Yup. she said. Drake handed her his right hand.

" Drake Mallard" he said" it's nice to meet you".

" Oh you must be Drake" she said shaking his hand. She spotted Gosalyn.

" And you must be little Gosalyn?" She waved to her " it's nice to meet you".

While on the road Drake broke the silence." so Katie what do you do for work?" he asked.

" Oh I'm an toy marker " she said " that includes video games". Gosalyn pushed her father aside when she heard the word ' video games'

" you make video games?" she asked jumping out of her seat. Drake pulled her back down

" Gosalyn" he snapped " it's rude to interrup others" he mumbled under his beak to her.

/ / /

A few minuet went bye as the car arrived at the fair. Drake was trying to calm his hyper active child before she bolted off on him. the group manage to make into the park.

" Now Gos I like you to.." He could find his daughter anywhere. his head started to turn red trying to hold in his anger " that just great i knew she would take off".

/ / / / / /

Gosalyn was exploring the fair, with the money she had swiped out of drakes wallet, she only took two $5.00 and that was enouhg to buy all the junk food she could eat.

She didn't realize she was being watch from the top of a stand. He had a yellow jacket, black cape, a red hat and a black mask.

" Well well" the duck grumbled " if it isn't the kid that Darkwit drags around" he rubbed the bottom of his beak " interesting". He jumped from the roof to keep a closer eye on the girl.

Gosalyn was eating a type of candy that came from a little rocket ship container. popping one into her mouth she puckered her beak. It was sour.

" Mmm" she said to herself " these are pretty good!" The duck who was following her stood in between stands, he waited until she was where he wanted her to be. Extending his arm he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. she felt her self being dragged into the shadows.

" You let me go right now she said swinging her arms any were hoping to hit her kidnapper

" Well after three years your still annoying" he yelled at her. Gosalyn froze. she recognize that voice

" No it can't be " she started

" How's old Darkwit doing?" He asked " or should I say Drake Mallard!"

* * *

 **Those who read the original. yep it good Negaduck!  
**

 **Darkwing Duck and characters belongs to Disney.**

 **I only own Katie.**


End file.
